


Bullies (ya right.)

by ArianaTrevino2016



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boyfriends, Bullying, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaTrevino2016/pseuds/ArianaTrevino2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Nico is a Open gay in high school. His cousin Percy is the captain of the swim team. He avoids and his boyfriend Jason Grace is the captain of the football team. Some members of both teams don't like him, and starts harassing him. Bullies think they can hurt him, not on Jason and Percy's watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullies (ya right.)

"Shut the hell up, fag!" A tall man slammed, Nico into a tree, pain shooting through his back. His nose bleeding. The right side of his face numb. He groaned in pain. Nico looked at his offenders in the eyes unafraid.

"You think your so cool, hanging around with Jackson and Grace." The man gripped his hair, slamming Nico's head against the bark.

"I don't hang with anyone. They follow me around. It's not my fault they don't listen to reason." He rolled his eyes, really wishing Jason hadn't taken his switchblade yesterday.

"What the fuck did I just tell you, faggot!" The taller man yelled punching Nico in the gut. The young goth coughed, trying his best to get away, but the other buff guys grab him and slamming him into the ground.

"I bet you like being man-handled, homo!" He laughed harshly Nico grited his teeth, his head hammering.

"Fuck you, you prick!" He yelled, not giving a damn what they do to him.

"You wish pillow-bitter." He readied his foot ready to kick. Nico closed his eyes preparing himself for the blow that never came. He heard the sound of punches. When he opened his eyes, he saw the 3 guys being slammed to the ground.

"You worthless pieces of shots. Oh you think cause your dad's the couch. You got another fucking thing coming."

Nico looked to see his boyfriend captain of the football team Jason Grace and his cousin Percy Jackson captain of the swim team, their hair soaking in sweat.

Jason yelled "I am the fucking captain of the fucking football team, what I say goes. Ethan and Jacob Harris, I want 4 fucking miles before you leave today or so help me, I'll kick your ass of this team so fucking fast, it'll make your daddies wallet spin." He narrowed his eyes "now get the fuck out of my face." The two boys shivered and ran to the track. All that was left was the main abuser. Percy narrowed his eyes grabbing the boys collar.

"So you skip practice to harass an innocent kid, huh?" His grip got tighter "and you begged me to let you represent us in the finals. What a joke." He shoved the boy "go do laps in the pool show me you want to stay on the damn team." He pointed to the pool area "cause unfortunately for you, your daddy isn't a couch. So I can very well kick your worthless ass off the team and not give two flying shits about it." The boy growled, he was about to say something, but Percy stopped him dead in his tracks "Get.Your.worthless.homophobic.ass. out of my face!' He yelled. The boy ran off. Before anything else the two older men pulled out their phones.

"Frank, make sure Jacob and Ethan Harris do 4 miles before the end of practice. Oh they did two already? Good." Jason smiled "practice is almost over anyway."

"Annabeth I just sent Mike Patterson, I want him doing laps till his arms fall off. K, thanks love you too." Percy Hung without another word. Nico would have been half way home if it weren't for Jason wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Alright let's see what we have to work with." Jason inspected Nico's face while Percy readied the bandages.

"I thought you guys were at practice." He said trying his best to get out of Jason's grip.

"Percy noticed some of his members were missing. Then I noticed you weren't in the stands like I told you too." Percy sighed and started to wrap his waist.

"I'm allowed to walk around, it's not like it's your job to baby-sit me." He got up and started to walk away.

"Nico Di Angelo sit your behind down right now." He turned to Jason huffed like he just ran a mile. Nico rolled his eyes but sat down crossing his legs. Percy continued to wrap him up, Jason sat behind him holding his shirt up.

"Alright that should do it." Percy stood up, while Jason kept his hands around Nico's waist.

"I'm going back to the pool area. Pikachu, make sure Nico gets home ok." Jason nodded wrapping tighter.

"Alright behave you two." He waved as he walked away.

"So...ya gonna let go any time soon." Nico asked as he felt Jason's breath on his neck.

"People are assholes."

"Ya I know that my dads one of them." He said bringing his hands to rest on Jason's.

"Come on, we can stay at your house and watch a crappy football movie." Jason laughed pulling himself and Nico up.

"It's better than that Tim Burton crap"

"Hey 'nightmear before Christmas' is a classic." He huffed but stayed still.

"Ya ya, let's go." Jason picked Nico's backpack up and started heading to his car.

"Wait don't you need your stuff." Nico ran after him.

"Nope, it's in my car already. Come on we gotta hurry if you want to watch TV." He dragged Nico with him as they made their way to his car. Once there, he opened the door for Nico and leaned down to give him a slow kiss on the lips. They broke apart "fine we can watch the crappy football movie."  
\------------------------------------+-+++++++

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been writing alot and I wanted to see how many stories I can post at a time. So watch out for more stories.


End file.
